You Belong to Me
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Emma Bensheath is in trouble, due to the fact that Tom Riddle has the creepiest obsession with her. What happens when he takes her into his dark world? And what if she likes it?


I turned the page in my book, sighing as I twisted a piece of my hair. "Emma, guess who's outside waiting for you?" asked jean, one of my best friends.

My blood turned cold as I sighed out, "its tom isn't it?"

She nodded as I rose, I had to go see what he wanted, I still have the bruise he gave me when I didn't listen last time.

I walked down to the Ravenclaw common room where people were packing up for the night, but there were always those couple people who stayed up all night.

I waved to a couple people and almost all of them gave me a pitying look. I opened the portrait door and saw Tom Riddle standing there, smirking down at me.

"Hello Emma" I looked at him nervously and said "What are you doing here Tom? At this time of night as well? I was trying to sleep." he rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me, and I backed up, this continued until my back was against the wall.

I swore under my breath, I was a fool to let him trick me like this. "Don't lie to me love, you were reading again" I stared at him and grumbled "Spying on me again riddle?" he laughed, a sound that made my skin crawl.

"Come on darling, come with me for a stroll." he said. I laughed nervously, waving my hand and saying "Oh Tom, I would, but I am very tired, maybe another time."

He grabbed my wrist, hard enough the leave and bruise, and said "I don't think I really gave you a choice love." I gasped, trying to rid my wrist of his hand.

"But Tom, its past curfew, I'm not allowed to leave the Ravenclaw tower." he tsked at me, "Foolish girl, I'm the head boy; no one will question you if you are with me."

I couldn't fight his logic and I couldn't fight him off, he was a great deal stronger than me. As he dragged me along he tried to talk to me, but I tried to stay silent, but he didn't seem to mind that much, but I started to question him when I couldn't tell where we were.

"Tom, where are we going?" the fear was obvious in my voice. He stopped and pulled me to him, "You're coming to a special place, I don't take outsider here, ever, but you are special Emma."

My lips trembled and I tugged at my arm, "Tom, please don't, I know where you're taking me, I don't want to go meet your sytherin friends, they hate me!"

He smirked down at me and I panicked, "Tom I'll do anything, just please don't" the tears started leaking from my eyes and I saw something in Toms stony face change.

He wiped away my tears and said "Hush Emma, if you are that unhappy, I will take you back to the Ravenclaw tower, but... you must remember your promise."

I nodded and looked around, hoping there was no one in the dark shadows. He walked me back, holding my hand, but I let him, seeing as I was terrified what he would do if I pulled away.

Once we got to Ravenclaw Tower he still didn't let go of my hand. I smiled nervously and cleared my throat, "Goodnight Tom." he tugged on my hand and leaned down.

I held my breath and closed my eyes, pretending and hoping this was just a dream, a terrible, nightmarish, dream. But it was real as I felt his lips on mine, he kissed me hungrily, trying to get his tongue in my mouth, but I denied him entrance.

He bit my lip and I yelped in surprise, accidentally opening my mouth. His tongue slithered into my mouth. I felt tears gather around the corner of my eyes as Tom continued to attack my mouth.

Finally he let go of me and I wished him a quick goodnight as I ran into the common room. I ran to the bathroom and barfed up my diner. I cried as I thought about how he attacked my mouth, I cried even harder about the fact that I had liked it.

As I went back into my room, I saw everyone but Jean was asleep, she understood me, and I knew she would understand about this.

"H-He" I began but she cut me off, "I don't want to know" and then she went over to me and hugged me hard. I cried into her and after a while she left and went back to her bed. I fell into a nightmarish sleep.

The next day I woke up and got dressed quickly, I was always up before everyone else, so I walked quietly out into the common room and out the portrait, and then out of nowhere Tom appears.

* * *

"Good Morning Emma" he said in a cool voice. He offered his arm and I hesitantly took it. We walked down to breakfast, but no one was really there yet.

He bent down and whispered in my ear "Meet me in the library, we have things to discuss." I shivered and when he finally let me go I walked swiftly to the Ravenclaw table.

I sighed, frustrated, into my porridge. 'Why couldn't I just stand up to him?' of course I did know why, Tom Riddle is dangerous, he has the ability to do things that I probably couldn't imagine in my worst nightmares, but for some reason, I was strangely drawn to him.

He has the weirdest obsession over me, and some say he even loves me. But that's impossible; maybe I should ask him, I've always wondered why he lived at an orphanage.

I rose up and saw Tom do the same, I calmly walked out and walked to the library. I knew he was behind me, stalking me like a lion stalks an antelope.

I was treading in dangerous waters; I had no idea how much patience he had with me. Once I got to the library, I let him catch up. He said nothing, but took my wrist and led me to a deeper part of the library.

With every step we took, my fear built, but I kept my mouth shut, I knew what I would have to do to get the answers I wanted; we traveled a bit further until we were deep into the restricted section.

z

I took a deep breath and leaned up against Tom. He raised his eyebrow and said "You can ask me anything Emma, you need only ask." I let out a sigh of relief and took a seat on the loveseat, and of course he felt the need to join me and put his arm around me.

"Tom, I know you live in an orphanage in the summer," I started. I felt him tense beside me and he held me tighter, it almost hurt. "I just wondered-"

He cut me off saying "It's interesting you should ask me this, you see my story is not so different from yours." He was talking about my mother; she had died when I was 13.

"My mother was a pureblood, from the bloodline of Salazar sytherin himself, but she fell in love with a muggle. She slipped him a love potion and married him, and got pregnant with me, but she foolishly took him off the love potion, convinced that he had learned to love her, but he left her, or really kicked her out. She was left alone and poor and pregnant. She finally found her way to the orphanage I grew up at and she birthed me and then died. So I was stuck at the filthy orphanage with filthy children." He explained

I felt so bad for him at that moment, and somehow my arms found him and I hugged him. "Do you love me Tom?" I asked in a low voice.

He nodded and said "Yes, most people aren't conceived under a love potion, so people just assumed that we can't love, and that's half right, but there's one person, one person we are destined to love, and you my sweet are the only one I have ever loved and the only one I will ever love."

I stayed frozen for a second and the tried to tug away but he was having none of that. "We are going somewhere today" he said bluntly, I knew there was no room for argument.

"Where?" I asked. He smiled in an evil way "It's a surprise. But darling, we have some research to do." I looked at him questionably. "What are we researching?" I asked, he replied "Horcruxes"

I grabbed a book and started reading, but the more I read into the book the more horrified I became and the more I wanted to run. About 3 hours later I closed the book and stared at Tom in horror.

"Where are you taking me?" he smiled evilly and grabbed my arm. I fought the desire to run as he dragged me through the hallways. "Tom!" called professor Dumbledore.

Tom stopped short and I felt him tense. I looked nervously at Dumbledore as Tom faced him. "Professor." he said politely. "Tom, the headmaster wants to see you later, to talk about your awards of course."

Tom smiled and said "Of course, professor. Emma and I were just heading down to Hogsmeade of course." Dumbledore looked pointy at me and I grabbed Toms hand, "Yes professor, but we'll see you at dinner tonight." I said.

We walked away and I let out the breath I had been holding in. I don't know why I did it; I just didn't want Tom to get in trouble. But instead of walking to Hogsmeade we took another turn.

"Tom, where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to pay a visit to my father." he said, anger in his voce. "Hold on." he said in a low voice. I held on to him as he apperated us somewhere.

It looked like a small town, and then a huge manor. "That's Riddle manor, we will be going there but first we have to make a visit to some family." He explained.

We took a left, away from the small town and into a dirt lane. The dirt lane was crooked, winding, and potholed. We followed the path for a while, saying nothing, but with every step we took, Tom's eyes blazed brighter and brighter.

Finally we came to a… house, if you would call it that. I recoiled when I saw a snake nailed to the front door. I hear Tom hiss and I looked at him shocked as a snake came and led us to the house, I hadn't known he was a Parselmouth.

Tom opened the door and we looked slowly around the hovel, his eyes resting on the gross looking man in the armchair. He looked at us for a minute before leaping up and charging at us with a knife bellowing "YOU! YOU!"

He suddenly stopped when Tom held up his hand and said something in parseltongue. The man stared at him for a minute before breaking the silence with hissing. Tom said something back as he moved forward into the room, allowing the door to shut behind me.

I stayed glued to my spot, terrified. The man paid me little attention though as he and Tom continued to talk in their strange language. They kept talking and the man spit on the floor, hissing angrily.

Then he seemed to rage again, hissing loudly while holding up his knife. I made a move but Tom stopped me. Then he pushed over the man and knocked him out, I stared in shock as Tom grabbed the ring and the man's wand and started muttering charms.

"What have you done? Who is this man? What are you doing to him?" I asked. Tom was quiet for a moment and then said "I have merely knocked him out, he is my uncle Morfin, and I'm putting spells on his mind so he will know exactly what to say when the authorities come."

I stared at him and shock and said "What? The authorities?" he nodded and pulled me out of the house, we walked up the dirt path and walked into the village, no one noticed us as we walked all the way through town and up to the manor.

We made our way into the house and Tom and I searched until we came about three people. They stared at Tom and I, "Hello father" Tom said, with such coldness I shivered.

The Riddles had no time to scream before Tom killed them all. I screamed, and Tom had to restrain me, to make me stay silent. I knew this muggle was not innocent but he didn't deserve to die! 'How could Tom do this?' I thought to myself, staring into his cold brown eyes.

"Tom! What, what have you done? You've killed them! What are we going to do!" he shushed me and said harshly "We have to get out of here firstly and of course I killed them, I had to kill off the riddle line. My filthy muggle father and my grandparents, they deserved to go!"

I let him drag me out of the manor quietly and we walked through town with our hoods down, we made it to the outskirts and rushed back to the house. Tom laid the man's wand beside him then we apperated back. Thankfully nobody saw us, and we walked back to the castle as if we had just been at Hogsmeade.

We walked silently, but my brain was screaming for answer, Tom had the ring on and I suspected what he wanted to use it for but I'm also not entirely sure. Once we got to the library we went as far back as we could, so far back that there was dust and cobwebs on the shelves and lamps.

Once we were sure no one could hear us, we stopped. "Tom, please, gives me some answers. Why did you grab the ring? Are you making Horcruxes? What is your plan?" I asked, my eyes begging for him to answer my questions.

He nodded and we sat down on the floor, the chairs were much too filthy to sit on. He took a deep breath and said "First you must understand that no one demands anything of me, except you. The slytherins all bow down to me, my plan is, well I want to take over the wizarding world." He said.

"Filthy muggles, squibs, and mudblood's everywhere! It's a disgrace to our world, none of them should live. When I rule the wizarding world I plan to kill them off. It's already begun; don't you remember all those mudblood attacks a while back? That was me, but I had to stop when Dumbledore almost shut down the school. So I blamed that oaf Hagrid and preserved myself in a dairy, my fist Horcrux. Now the ring shall be my second, and im planning the third one." He continued.

I stayed silent as he continued to talk. "My empire is growing all the time, my death eaters are gathering followers by the minute, of course none of them know of my plans. They just want mudbloods and such rid of as much as I do. You're coming to the next meeting by the way, that was where I was going to take you that night but I saw how hesitant you were about me still, and I knew it was not the right time." He said.

"Tom! What a common name, I'm the greatest wizard ever known, I have studied every book in this library and learned dark magic Albus Dumbledore couldn't dream of in his worst nightmares. But I another name my sweet, one I feel I should share with you."

He suddenly whipped out his wand and slashed his name into the air, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle" then they changed into "I am Lord Voldemort" I squeezed my eyes shut and said "And what do you want with me?" I whispered.

He leaned in and inhaled, "You are to be my dark lady, you are beautiful, smart, witty, and you will become powerful, and you handled the deaths of those muggles better then I though you would. You will rule beside me, but you will also be my third Horcrux." He whispered.

I opened my eyes in panic, a Horcrux? "Is that possible?" I asked, he nodded and said "The pain only lasts a second my dear. No one will know that you are a Horcrux, I had to go through several books to find the information. The information is in only one book, and after I got the information, I destroyed it."

"You will live forever, alongside me, and we will rule together." I was breathing heavily, he was getting closer, and my mind was fogging up. "Tom" I whispered, he looked me in the eyes and said "Do you accept?"

I stared at him for a moment and his lips were almost touching mine. "Say yes." He whispered, his hot breath, going on my face. I took a deep, shaky breath before pushing him off me, standing up, and running. I ran my heart out, I wasn't expecting to and I heard his angry growl behind me.

I didn't want this for myself! I didn't want to rule over the wizarding world or kill muggleborns. I tried to run faster, and I saw it was 12:30 pm, we were out way past curfew, and I knew everyone, even the professors were asleep.

He caught my robes and flipped me over, there was only rage on his face and I tried to scream. "Please Tom, I won't tell anyone! Just let me go and leave me alone!" I choked out.

He leaned down and said in a low voice, "You dear, are asking for the impossible, I'll never let you go. You belong to me!" I cried, trying to throw him off of me.

He looked at me, and then suddenly a sick grin came on his face. "How about this princess, I'll give you a fighting chance. Let's play a game." I shook my head and cried "No!"

He ignored me and said "Let's play hide and go seek, you go hide, anywhere, and at 1:00 I'll come and try to find you. And if I catch you, I get to keep you, forever." He whispered.

He let me up, and whispered "Go!" I looked at him fearfully, and the tears ran down my face. I broke into a run and saw it was 12:50, I only had 10 minutes. I ran faster and hid behind a statue, hoping he wouldn't find me.

I cried harder as the cloak struck 1:00, why hadn't I just run back to Ravenclaw tower? Why was I playing his sick game? I held my breath as I heard soft footsteps, I peeked out and saw Tom walking. I gasped and then held my hand to my mouth, I had just ruined everything.

I cried openly as he dragged me out of my hiding space and pulled me to him. "Caught you." He whispered. I cried as he placed his want to my head and whispered "Stupefy" and everything went black.

* * *

As I woke up, I was aware of two things. One I was in a strange room, that I had sytherin colors and two, Tom Riddle was lying beside me, naked. As he saw I was awake he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I closed my eyes as my body perfectly molded into his, and that's when I noticed I was naked. I recoiled but he just held me tighter. He took my hand and put his head into my neck, sucking on the bottom of my ear and skin, making me moan.

"Hello love, you don't have to worry, the process is complete." I looked at him confused until he traced his finger town my stomach and stopped at a certain part. Just above my bellybutton was a tattoo of a snake.

I touched it and jumped a bit as it slithered to my touch. "I-im a H-Horcrux?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded and I fell down onto the pillows, suddenly exhausted. "What does this mean?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "Well since your mother is dead and your father is totally never around, I dare say they wouldn't mind if you dropped out of school? The year is almost over" I shook my head, knowing there was no point in denying him.

"We'll get married and dear, we'll start our way to world domination." I nodded and looked away. He pulled me closer and started whispering in my ear. Though I couldn't understand him, he was speaking Parselmouth.

He suddenly swooped into a kiss, I finally gave in, there was no use fighting him anymore, I couldn't win. I kissed back and he started to explore my body, his touches were feathery light, and made my core wet.

I blushed at my reactions and he smirked. He went down there and slipped a finger in. I moaned as he stuck another finger in. He pumped in and out, harder and harder until I was screaming for release.

Finally my vision blurred and pleasure washed over my entire body. I panted slightly and Tom smirked and said "We're not done yet love." He crawled above me and for the first time I noticed he was naked as well and huge.

I looked at his erection nervously and said "Be gentle Tom, I'm a virgin." He smiled and kissed me softly. "I always knew I'd be the one to take you." And with that said he pushed his penis into me. I cried out in pain, it felt like I was being split open.

He gently pulled out and in and after a while it stopped hurting. "Harder Tom." I whispered. "Call me Voldemort" he whispered. I nodded and said "Harder Voldemort, please!" he complied and went faster and faster, I met his strokes and soon I released and he was quick to follow.

But as he fell on me he somehow made is penis larger, trapping his seed inside of me. He rubbed my stomach and whispered "We'll need an heir of course" and I smiled, I had always wanted a baby.

He cleaned us up and we snuggled, all the bad feelings had gone away and I was left with a warm glow, I knew I could love this man; as I would love my baby. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
